1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick-release system for removably and firmly holding a valve forming part of a faucet assembly in its operable position on one side of a wall structure such as a kitchen or bathroom counter. However, the system of the invention may also be used with equal advantage in other applications in which a valve is secured to a wall structure from the opposite side thereof, access to which is limited because of other equipment mounted on the wall structure or because of the valve location in a structure. However, for convenience the present invention is described in the environment of a kitchen faucet mounted on a kitchen counter.
Typically, kitchen faucet assemblies comprise two valves, one for hot water and the other for cold water, that are mounted on and accessible from the top of a kitchen counter. Both valves control the flow of water to an outlet spout that is positioned to dispense water into a sink.
Each valve is mounted with a stem that projects through an opening in the counter and is threaded to receive a complementary nut that, when tightened against the surface of the underside of the counter, pulls the valve and assembly into firm engagement with the top thereof. However, the sink is also typically recessed a substantial distance below the underside of the counter and the faucet assembly is usually mounted adjacent a wall. Therefore, a bolt threaded on the valve stem must be manipulated in a relatively narrow space defined between the outer surface of the recessed sink and the adjacent wall. The stem and nut when in this space must also be difficult to see. This manipulation often requires special tools and even when an installer has access to them, the job can be difficult.
The quick-release system of the present invention is intended to ease installation of faucet assemblies which are constructed in the manner described above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household faucet assemblies are commonly constructed in the manner described above. However, proposals have been made to mount various components of such faucet assemblies in other manners. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,704,851 (Zolleis) and 3,190,308 (Winkle et al.) both disclose devices for mounting escutcheons in such faucet assemblies that use coil springs compressed between some fixed point on a structure projecting from the surface of a wall or counter to hold something against that same surface. The valve fixture disclosed in the Zolleis Patent, for example, includes a valve casing that projects through a wall and includes a valve stem on which a handle for actuating the valve is mounted. A spring is compressed between the base of the handle and an inner surface of an escutcheon. The reaction of the compressed spring forces the escutcheon against the front surface of the wall. The Winkle Patent discloses a similar construction having a spring that is compressed between an annulus mounted inside the end of a spout body that is threaded on an end portion of a pipe. The spring is further compressed against the base of a cover housing to hold the housing against the front surface of a wall. Neither of these patents discloses a quick-release system for mounting a faucet assembly from an opposite side of the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,628,337 (Shogran) discloses a gas control valve that includes a gas cock which has an outer conical surface and is received in a plug having a complementary conical cavity. Movement of the gas cock into the plug is limited by the interengaging conical surfaces. A spring is compressed behind and against the back wall of the plug and reacts against a pin which is inserted into a portion of the gas cock that extends from this back wall. Apparatus for assembling this valve is not disclosed.
Other patents which relate to various aspects of faucet or valve construction include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,436,027 (Ferris), 2,608,378 (Hinderer), 2,708,449 (Keithley), 3,376,888 (Anthony) and 3,807,453 (Don et al.).